So Much Is Happening
by Shingetsu Rei
Summary: <html><head></head>Why did the couch eat Durbe? :(</html>


Vector was looking for something? What was he looking for? We just don't know. He was searching the entire house, looking for this strange thing. Mizael saw him and asked something that Vector thought was really stupid.

"What are you looking for?" Mizael asked in a serious tone. Vector slapped him in the face. Fuck off bird boy, he thought. It wasn't anyone's business. He wanted Yuuma. He laughed a little when he saw that Nasch thought that HE could play with Yuuma. No bitch, that's his. His Yuuma. Sharkbait is not real. Not today. Not tomrrow. Never. Foilshipping is always real.

Alit sighed and lit up his blunt because he's cool and sexe and he walked over to Yuuma and gave him a fucking kiss right on the lips. _I know he fucking didn't_, Vector thought. "Oh hell yeah he did Vector", Durbe said, pushing him so that he could walk over to Alit. Gilag was getting blazed too and he slapped Vector's ass and Vector kicked him in the dick because he's not allowed to do that. Stop touching Vector's ass ok. And then Vector walked over to Yuuma and was like "Baby what are you doing I thought wE was fuck?!"

Alit has just had enough. He stood up and walked his happy ass over to the sove and turned it on and lit ninety-six blunts at one time. "Stop Alit! You'll summon the Weed God!" Durbe screamed in terror. It was too late. The weed god had arrived. Mizael looked at Alit like he was stupid and Alit laughed a little as he got blazed and just feel on the floor. "420 BLAZE IT!" he screamed looking at the clock. It's four fucking twenty in the morning. Why are they awake? No one fucking knows.

Numbaazu Kyuujuuroku a.k.a. 96 Dicks in Your Ass was there and he was ready to just fucking let them have it. Nasch looked scared and Vector laughed again and told Nasch that all the tentacles were gonna go up his ass but then Vector got lifted up and 96 kissed him on the mouth and made sure that there was a lot of saliva connecting them because he's a freak and he likes it wet ya feel me.

"Oh my god. Oh my god," Nasch said. He was panicking. He had the nicest ass and he knew that he was next. Vector spit on him from the ceiling. "My ass is better you little lowlife Yuuma stealing freak of nature. You suck. Go fuck Durbe like we know you want to ok." Vector pulled his pants off and oh my god. He was so fucking huge. Nasch ran and covered Merag's innocent and pure eyes and he hissed. "Stop being a piece of shit Vecto-" Nasch looked in horror as Merag was getting a tentacle up her skirt.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLEEEEEE!" NASCH PULLED THE TENTACLE OUT BUT IT WENT INSIDE HIS MOUTH AND HE CRIED. Merag punched Nasch in the face. She wanted that fucking tentacle. 96 fucking laughed like an asshole and started giving everyone the tentacle. Vector meowed and 96 really liked that so he decided to give him another. Yuuma is terrified.

"Asutoraru!" Yuuma screamed, "ASUTORARU HELP I'M GOING TO LOSE MY VIRGINITY!" And then literally everyone even Durbe the Nerderer was looking at him and Yuuma got so fucking scared. "Guys no... noooooo..."

Nasch looked so hurt. "Yuuma... you said I was the first! You said that I could have it!" Vector kicked him in his ass because that was so fucking dumb. No, he was gonna get it obviously because Yuuma was in love with him. Duh. Then all of a sudden, someone new walks into the room. It was... Shingetsu! Oh my god, there were two.

Nasch sighed and walked over to Alit. "Give me a fucking blunt I'm so over this shit." But Alit and Gilag smoked them all and they were so gone it wasn't even real. They were dead actually. But not really. 96 just fucked their tight little asses. And Nasch cried because he would never get to blaze it... R.I.P. 420-chan...

Shingetsu laughed a lot and smiled quietly and stuff. He was so polite today. Vector looked at him and smacked his sexy lips. "Why the fuck are you here, Shingetsu Rei? I thought I told you to stay in the shower?" Shingetsu didn't like this but he wasn't gonna show it because Yokare to omotte :)

He skipped over to Yuuma and kissed him gently on the mouth. Yuuma started kissing him back. What the fuck is this? Nasch cried again because Yuuma was in love with Shingetsu apparently. Durbe was so fuckign done so he just fucking walked to the couch and sat down and the couch ate him. Yes. The couch fucking ate Durbe Lastname. Durbe was gone. All that was left was his dumbass scarf. Ok but did Yuuma not see what just happened to Durbe? Durbe was dead, and Yuuma was making out with his gay boyfriend.

Vector just fucking had enough so he walked to the couch and laid on it. "Eat me," he said and the couch spoke and said "No Vector because I only eat nerds." Vector felt so offended. He was the best damn thing that couch could have tasted. But the couch wanted to eat Durbe. Fuck this gay earth. Alit woke up and he saw Nasch crying and he punched him like a real bro and said "Dude, you gotta keep rolling with the punches" and Shingetsu hit him in the face because that was so fucking stupid.

Yuuma could not believe his eyes. He cried a little and Gilag patted him on the shoulder "These niggas ain't loyal." Yuuma looked at Gilag with his big cute eyes and Vector was just not gonna fucking have it ok. He walked over and slapped Gilag in the face. "Fuck off, mohawk." Gilag cried and then Alit bent Vector over and shoved his dick in his ass and started fucking him right there and Vector pulled away from him and looked at him with a crazy look, "I guess you want this big cock yeah?" Alit was scared. Save him please.

Yuuma ran over to Nasch and kissed him on the nose. "It is ok Shaaku. It is ok."

96 huffed because it was getting so boring so he possessed Vector and Vector pulled his dick out and slapped everyone with it and Mizael was so disgusted because EW A DICK even though he's gay but it was Vector's dick so he didn't like it. Vector laughed and then he put his dick in Nasch's face and then Nasch actually sucked it a little and Vector was ready to fuck someone but little did he know that 96 was fucking ready for him and Vector just couldn't let him get it so he cried.

Nasch laughed at him and jerked off in his face and Yuuma cut Nasch's dick off and Nasch died... "I'M... A MURDERER..." he cried for like a week.

Shingetsu walked over to the dick and picked it up. "I love dicks." He ate it. He literally ate Ryouga "Nasch" Kamishiro's dick. And he fucking enjoyed that shit. Alit was laughing and he got a bottle of wine and poured it out into some shot glasses "Looks like BekuNasch is fuckin real..."

"Oh my fuckgin god Alit," Mizael said, "that wasn't even Vector that was fucking Rei." Alit laughed and poured it out anyway. "Wow who fucking cares tbh..." And then 96 drank everything and started dancing like a fucking dorito and everyone laughed because hell yeah. But then while Shingetsu was trying to teach Yuuma how to twerk 96 just fucking stuck a tentacle in his ass and Shingetsu loved it a lot he was throwin it back and everything. Vector could no fucking believe this.

Yuuma was so fucking done. He walked outside and there was Astral... making out with Don Thousand. "ASUTORARU! WHY!" And Astral just looked at him and whispered "Yolo..."

"Fuck yolo you are an asshole!" Yuuma said. "And I'm sad because now I know why you left me during... for this piece of Barian garbage."

Mizael got so offended but not as offended as when Kaito just fucking slammed through the wall and he killed Orbital. He fucking killed a robot. Great Job Kaito Tenjo (tune in Wednesdays at 7/6c for the Official Anime series)

"Mizael you are still looking as shitty as ever," Kaito said and Mizael was gonna get back at him but Kaito started his shit again and he said "Mizael did you know tachyons were hypothetical?" Mizael GOT MAD! "Sweetie :))) at least I didn't have sex with a man that had hair longer than mine okkkk :))))))" Kaito felt so hurt but not really because who the fuck did Mizael think he was? He wasn't gonna get offended by some white girl.

Yuuma just couldn't take it. He ran to Alit and Alit laughed a little and was comforting him for a few seconds before the couch spit something out. It was Durbe. Durber.

"DURBE!" Mizael ran over to him and he hugged him and kissed his cheeks and noticed that his glasses were broken. Damn u Len. Len is the couch.

"M-Miza...el..." Durbe said, looking up at him weakly. "No Durbe save your energy! We'll heal you! We will heal you!" Durbe laughed softly, "No.. I just want you to know... I did it... I did all this... for..." Oh my god Mizael was literally going to cry. What was happening? Vector was laughing but he was an asshole anyway. ANYWAY. He was going to say that he did it all for Mizael. Mizael had a big fat doki.

"I did all of this... Everything I did I did it for..."

Oh my god, Mizael was fucking crying because Durbe was dying. Durbe was fucking dying. And he did everything for him. "Durbe, I love you, you don't have to keep hURTING YORUSELF!" and Durbe smiled and said "I did all of this... I did everything for... the Vine..."

He sat up and showed everyone his fucking Vine account oh my fuckign god. Durbe was dancing to Anaconda. Durbe. Durbe do not. Stop this. Durbe was singing. He WAS SINGING. "MY ANACONDA DON'T! MY ANACONDA DON'T! MY ANACONDA DON'T WANT NONE UNLESS YOU GOT BUNS HUN!"

Merag was really mad. "Um? Are we just gonna ignore the fact that Nasch's dick got eaten and now he's fucking dead?"

Vector stabbed Merag. "Yes. Yes we are. No one cares about Nasch. Fuck Nasch Grier."


End file.
